


Having A Shower With Lizard Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Can you write what it would be like to shower with Lizard headcannons?





	Having A Shower With Lizard Would Include:

Can you write what it would be like to shower with Lizard headcannons?   
\- He would need more showers than you would. The dirt in the hills can easily cover someone who spends too much time in them and you are lucky enough to have the surrounding houses to protect you. However, Lizard often comes home with dirty everywhere.   
\- Plus, the heat of the desert means that you can easily entice him into the bathroom.   
\- The bathroom in your house might just be your favourite thing. It has a large shower head attached to the ceiling so it comes right down onto whoever stands underneath it in a small cubicle in the corner with a clear glass door. that plus a stand alone bath and great big mirror by the sink makes it the ideal bathroom in any home. Sometimes, you would spend hours in the bathroom, either bathing, doing some self care or standing in front of the mirror doing make up.   
\- You quickly discover Lizard prefers showers. He had never been into baths before, finding them too long to run and boring. But with a shower, he would just hop in and out. Until you two became a romantic relationship, and then he developed a very different view of the bathroom.   
\- Sometimes, he just want to stand under neither the shower with you. normally, this is after a big fight with a victim or he has been hurt. Fresh cuts and bruises litter his already abused skin. At first, he didn’t like having you in the shower with him during these moment. Until you press soft kisses to the skin around his collar bone and neck. The intimate moment mixed with the water running down his skin quickly becomes the only thing that can get Lizard through a tough time.   
\- However, sometimes he follows you into the shower with a smirk on his lips.   
\- Once completely wet, he would allow his hands to travel across your skin, grazing over your breasts and then slipping between your leg. No matter how he takes you, he’ll enjoy it as much as you. the sigh of you with droplets of water running down your skin, your hair wet and moaning is nearly enough to make him cum right there.   
\- He likes it when taking hot showers and the glass completely steams up. It almost feels like the shower is a completely private and separate place.   
\- He likes to join you after sex if you take a shower. Especially if he has been particularly rough. A small amount of guilt will fill his body when he sees any marks left on your skin from love bites or where hes dug his finger into your skin. But then he watches as you giggle and pull him in with you, your legs still shaking from an orgasm.   
\- Shower sex quickly becomes Lizards favourite way to start his day. It all started because Papa had got on to him for not being ready to head out. You had been in the shower and Lizard knew he needed one. So why not join you?   
\- He had surprised you, yes, but you had been more than happy to share. Especially when things started to get hot and heavy.   
\- The village can certainly see a different in Lizard some mornings, although they don’t know why.   
\- Lizard will sometimes go in the shower while you have a bath. If you are treating yourself with candles, a bath bomb and nice music, you’ll invite Lizard, of course. He’ll go for a shower then throw on some clean clothes and come and sit by the bath.


End file.
